


Un plato frío

by Chiwibel



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Crack Pairing, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Mature Undertones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y con su tamaño podía, por cortos momentos, complacer la fría hambruna de la venganza que corría por todo su ser".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un plato frío

**Author's Note:**

> sorry dragonus :(

                Contadas eran las veces que se veían fuera del campo de batalla e incluso así, esas ocasiones seguían siendo una lucha entre ambos; nunca dejando que la hostilidad dejase de fluir sino que funcionase como el combustible que los moviese hacia su danza mortal.

 

                Ulfsaar no era exactamente el ejemplar masculino que buscaría para satisfacer sus necesidades pero la primera vez tampoco lo había sido, ni la segunda ni mucho menos la tercera pero vaya que el guerrero podía sacudirle el mundo a Shendelzare. Él era masivo en más de un aspecto y con su tamaño podía, por cortos momentos, complacer la fría hambruna de la venganza que corría por todo su ser.

 

                Ella, en cambio, le ofrecía la guerra y la dominación para responder a su alma de guerrero. Ninguna fémina de la tribu ursa se le asemejaba ligeramente al espíritu, sus ojos humeantes únicos en los planos de la existencia. La momentánea victoria que alcanzaba con cada clímax al que llegaba dentro de Shendelzare era ambrosía para su alma, aunque no llegase a ella con su compañera en mente. No.

 

                Retozar con ella significaba darle merecida venganza a cada uno de sus hermanos caídos, hacer rodar la cabeza de cada enemigo. Retribución. Su rencor alimentaba, entonces, el núcleo del espíritu y le llevaba a la cúspide que buscaba en él y en cada ser que su frío tacto llegase a rozar.

**Author's Note:**

> LoL > Dota 2


End file.
